


Gun in Hand, knife at throat

by I_really_love_pans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayti has heard rumors that a former comrade was hired out to a group of radical's promoting bioterrorism though Las Plaga's, a parasite injected into the bloodstream, which allows the host to be controlled by the cult leader, Osmond Saddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun in Hand, knife at throat

**Author's Note:**

> I started this so long ago, So randomly I decided to pick it up again, I like this idea I had, hopefully I can remember where I was going with this! xD

She leaped over to the smaller portion of the Island and crouched below the window of the nearby crumbling structure. She could hear the heavy breathing of the patrolling guard behind it. Checking that her gun was off the safety and fully loaded, she rose to her feet, quickly raising the gun and blasting a hole in the guard's helmet, his body hit the concrete with a dull thud. She crawled through the window and suddenly her body was bathed in light, her eyes snapped up and she noticed the spotlights had all been positioned on her.

> “Alli!!!” yelled one of the many guards.

“Fuck!” even though her plight looked really shitty, she smirked raising her gun again, she pulled back on the trigger and blew out the guards kneecaps. Taking the opportunity she had presented herself with she raced over to the guard and standing over him, she grinned as he tried to raise his gun. Reaching down into her sock which partially hid her knife, she flipped it in her hand and drove it into the wounded man's heart. He groaned with his last breath.

> “One down, a shit-ton more to kill”

Turning on the spot she could hear shouts all throughout the Island, she knew that they were all fully aware of her presence. One particularly loud grunt got her attention and her eyes spied on one of the lookout towers a very large man, in his massive hands was a chaingun.

> “Are you fucking shitting me?” she groaned, her eyes rolled

She ducked behind the nearest stack of sandbags. She put her hands over her head shielding herself from the barrage of bullets the man had unleashed seconds after she ducked. Yet the bullets still hit her, shredding her shoulders, her body suddenly went flat it was all she could do to protect herself. Blood was pooling beneath her already, the pain was burning, and her eyes were watering so badly she could not see through them. When there was a break in the bullet spray she rolled up onto her feet and ran behind the staircase to the main gate.

> “This wouldn’t have happened if this had been Jack!” she blinked away the tears and shook her head.

The man growled he tried to fire at her the chaingun jammed and he starting beating it against the tower.

> “Now’s my chance!”

She ran out with her gun raised and shot at the tower however….

> “Let me go!! Let me you bastard!!” His large hands picked her up by the hood of her sweatshirt.
> 
> “Pequeño ratón!” He laughed.

She raised her gun cocked it, the man’s laughed ceased instantly and she shot him in the throat. He dropped her, she landed on her feet, then scrambled away as he fell forward his arms reaching out to her, pleading for help.

> “Die you pig.”

The man gurgled on his own blood, drowning. She wanted to make sure he stayed dead, she did not trust he would die so easily, she stood over him and aimed her gun at the space between his eyes. She pulled off an execution shot. Finally returning her gun to the holster beneath her chest. A glint suddenly caught her attention and she made to grab her gun, yet once she had focused on the object she relaxed, her knife was still buried in the Islanders' chest. She walked over and retrieved it, cleaning the blade on his uniform.

> “I’m sure he won’t mind.” She smirked.

Finally turning her attention on the gate she pushed on it and it didn’t budge.

> “What…?”

Upon closer inspection, she noticed two red orbs on the sides of the door and again rolled her eyes.

> “I have to turn those insignia signs to open these? Of course, if anything was easy I’d be bored…”

She finally finished going about the area, turning things until the red orbs lit up, a loud beep, then doors opened. When she walked through the doors slammed shut behind her, never to be open again anytime soon.

> “Fine with me, I’m only going forward from this point. There will be no turning back, I must find him...”

She spotted a wooden bridge up ahead and noticed a very suspicious looking boulder that seemed placed above it on purpose. Just as she anticipated two men pushed it as she walked under, she rolled into the cave ahead avoiding being flattened. There were a few more guards to hinder her path, but she dropped them quickly. She soon spotted a ladder, it leads up. She climbed it and slowly poked her head from the hole above, checking to see if the coast was clear, which she highly doubted by this point. There was a man standing off to her left, pacing the hallway of the faculty. To her front was a lone guard standing near the cliff just staring off into space. He was clearly the easier target so she climbed out of the hole, keeping low to the ground and snuck up behind the guard, raising to her feet, unsheathing her knife as she did, placed it at the guard's throat and slid it across, severing his vocal cords by the deep cut. She places her boot at his back and pushed him over the cliff.

> “Adios..”

Remaining low to the ground, her eyes darting towards the building behind her, the guards were still inside but she knew that were expecting her, after that shouting from earlier. Taking the somewhat slight advantage she had, she swept through the area, having to battle guards armed with shields, stun rods, flaming crossbows, and even worse Dynamite. Once the area was secured she exited through the only doors in the area, which opened without any stupid mechanism. Continuing until she entered the main facility, she had found a ladder leading onto the rooftop, which she had climbed up, and through a ventilation shaft finally reaching the inside which appeared to be the underbelly of the Island. She continued on until she discovered a large warehouse, she jumped up, her hands grabbing onto the edge, she used this a leverage to flip herself onto the grated landing. Almost as soon as she landed she pulled out her knife sensing a presence, it was not a negative one, however in her heart racing state anything was considered a threat right now. The presence she sensed was the whole reason she had come to this fucking, godforsaken Island!

> “Jack? Jack quit fucking hiding! I know it’s you!”

The familiar figure of the large, highly lethal soldier she had remembered from those years ago stepped out from the shadows. His face now heavily scarred, yet not lacking that cold calculation gaze.

> “Fancy meeting you here, Kayti…”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
